Religion
It is shown that throughout the game that their exists several major Religions that work and influence the thought and behavior of the many races of the world. Human In general those humans that believe in the existence of a superior being, seems to follow the teachings of the Church of Ivala. Very little is known about the Goddess, apart from her predilection for the Chosen as her primary weapon against the Incubus King. It's even unclear if she likes them or she uses them because she has no other resources. The church is structured in function of the human kingdoms. There are seven High Priestess, one for each kingdom which includs the lost one; so far in the game have appeared three: Sarai: High Priest from the Lost, Hester: High Priest from Ardoheim and Andra: High Priest of Yhilin. But the Church, one of the few human organizations that has confronted with determination the invasion of the Incubus King is trifled with intrigues and infightings due to doctrinal disputes and personal ambitions. The celibacy in the Church's ranks is in general keep by a honor system; but in the case of the higher ranks, including important priestess, have restrictive spells that will trigger if they have sexual relations. It is noted, that before the war with the Incubus King, the celibacy spells were not as restrictive as they are in the present. This is in part out of fear that the upper echelons may be subverted by enemy forces. Factions in the Church The Church of Ivala, despite being the main religion for humans' seven kingdoms is divided into three major doctines that have a tendency to contradict one another leading to factionilsim and infighting to the point one Church of Ivala can claim the other is heretical. *Consecrationists:They believe that mortals are inherently sinful, but can be purified. Most of the factions tend to be reasonable enough. Sarai is a good example of that faction. *DesecrationalistsThey believe mortals are born pure, but can irrevocably lose the purity to sin. They are zealots, but because of their use of Unmen and Unwomen in battles, they are not to be trifled with. Some of their members are implied in the Coup against the Queen Janine. *Subscrationalists: Humans are permanent mixtures of sin and purity, thus allowance must be made for both natures. Their successes against the Incubus King is only rivaled by their creation of Yhilin Inquisition. Carina belongs to this group. Ranks in the Church Though men and women both follow the Ivalan religion, we've only seen women in positions of power so far. Why this is true, if it is, has yet to be revealed. * Priestess - standard ranks of nuns, celibate. * Inquisition Priestess - some are clearly combat oriented, like Carina. * Lay Priestess - Sarai mentions this as if it's a type of priestess except from the celibacy requirement. * Sanctified Priestess - a rarer rank that requires some kind of process (unknown so far). * High Priestess - the seven top leaders of the Church (two from Ardoheim, two from Aram, one from Yhilin, one from the eleven forests and one representing the lost kingdoms). So far we had meet: **Sarai: High priest of the Lost **Hester: **Andra Other cults Not all the humans follow Ivala. During the journey, the party will find other creeds. *Goddess of Magic: A mysterious cult (formed only by women) founded with the idea: :In the beginning, we were just gathering to worship the Goddess of Magic. But those of us with talent have joined together to improve our community. You would find them, check the Secrets page to learn how and when, once you have the opportunity to explore the city with time. From the conversations with them, you learn that the Goddess that they worship is a Goddess of freedom. Succubi Some of the Succubi has some sort of religion, probably unorganized and unstructured, centered around the mythical figure of the Lustlord, no relation to the shard holder who has taken the name Lustlord. Elves The elves we've seen seem to worship a different goddess called the Mother. Exactly what their religions or beliefs are remains unknown, but they seem to view the Mother as a specifically elven god as oppossed to Ivala as a human god. Not all elves, particularly Altina agree with this or worship the Mother. Dwarves in University Library we red that they believe the goddess who created them resided in the stone. They stopped believing in her as some think they died and others that she left them alone. But in Eustrin we find a shrine to Tertia the Godess of all the Earth with plenty of flowers and a praying believer. Category:Lore